Soeur jumelle?
by parcabeth-draminone.love
Summary: Lors de son anniversaire, Hermione va enfin apprendre la vérité. Cette nouvelle va changer toute sa vie, elle vient d'apprendre que... Mais que viennent faire les familles de Zabini de Malfoy là-dedans? Je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés, donc en gros venez juste le lire, d'acc?
1. Chapter 1

PDV Extérieur

La guerre étai fini, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. Hermione Granger venait de fêter ses 17 ans, elle n'était plus la petite miss-je-sais-tout de Griffondor, elle était devenue une belle jeune femme avec des cheveux couleur abruns qui tombait en cascade dans son dos-elle avait finalement réussi a les dompté!-ses yeux d'un beau bruns brillaient d'une lueur malice et elle avait maintenant un corp de jeune femme. Elle était dans sa chambre quand elle entendit sa mère l'appler

-Hermione! Viens ici, un instant!

-Oui j'arrive maman! Cria-t-elle

Elle se demander se qui se passait, car d'habitude sa mère ne criait jamais. Arrivé en bas elle vit sa mère, en pleurs, soutenu par son père. Elle était en sanglots.

-Hermione chérie, nous devons te dire la vérité. Je ne sais pas si tu vas nous pardonner un jour, mais sache que nous t'avons vraiment aimé comme notre fille, commenca son père

-Papa, mais bon sang qu'esse qui se passe? Pourquoi maman est en train de pleurer? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ma chérie, nous ne somme pas tes vrais parents. Lui dit son père d'une voix grave

-Papa? Maman? Non, c'est pas vrai..sanglota-t-elle Mais…mais qui sont mes vrais parents dans ce cas?

-Des sangs-pur ma chérie, entama sa «mère», tu viens d'une famille de sang pur d'une longue lignée, tu nous as été confié quand n'était encore qu'un bébé pour ta propre sécurité. Ta mère voulait te protégé de la guerre dans votre monde, celle qui est fini cet été, affirma son «père»

-Mais, est-ce que je vais les rencontrer, un jours? Demanda-t-elle confuse

-Oui ma chérie il vont venir demain te chercher pour que tu ailles passer le reste des vacances chez eux. Tu devrais aller faire tes bagages ma chérie, ils seront la très tôt.

-Je..euh…oui ... d'accord dis- t-elle chambouler

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla très tôt, ses valises étaient déjà prêtes et elle attendait l'heure fatale (pas de commentaires, ok?), elle avait vraiment hâte de rencontres ses vrais parents. Elle commença à lire un livre, afin de passer le temps. Elle était en train de lire quand tout à coup, la sonnette de la porte d'entré sonna, elle surcota et entendit sa mère lui dire d'aller ouvrir car il s'agissait surement de sa meilleur amie Silver Chase.

-Oui, Oui! J'arrive!

Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand elle vit plutôt une belle jeune femme, gracieuse, élégante, possédant des cheveux d'un blond magnifique avec des yeux bleu-gris. A ses côtés se trouvais une aussi belle jeune femme avec des cheveux bruns chocolat, une peau pâle et des yeux bleus tout aussi beaux. Elles étaient accompagner de nombreuses personnes qu'elle ne prit pas le temps de détailler.

-Bonjour, qui êtes….commença t-elle

-GRANGER!?, ce fut alors avec stupéfaction qu'elle reconnu les voix de Blaise Zabini et de.., Draco Malfoy.

-Que…que …quoi? Mais qu'esse que vous faites chez moi?!demanda une Hermione plus que stupéfaite.

PDV Drago Malfoy

-Alors, si j'ai bien compris vous êtes en train de dire que tu as une sœur jumelle, que ta mère a confié a une famille moldue pour la protégé et que maintenant nous allons aller la chercher chez les moldue où elle habite pour qu'elle vienne passer le reste des vacances chez vous et pour faire connaissance? Demandais-je incertain

-Oui, m'affirma Blaise encore sous le choc de la révélation.

Nous partîmes donc dans un de ses truc moldue, une voiure, votur en tout cas un engin moldu qui emmène des gens. Nous arrivâmes donc devant une maison, petite comparée au manoir de Blaise et au mien, ce fut ma mère qui découvrit comment faire en sorte pour prévenir les moldu de notre arrivée, un espèce de truc ou il faut appuyer qui fait du bruit. On entendit une voix crier «Oui, Oui! J'arrive!». La voix était douce et cristalline, mais lui rappelais bizarrement quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom dessus. Ce fut une fille qui ouvrit finalement la porte, elle sembla surprise de nous voir, on aurait dit qu'elle attendait quelqu'un d'autre, elle portait une mini-jupe pas vulgaire et pas trop courte, avec un chemisier blanc qui rentrait sous la jupe et avec des cheveux abruns. Mais, mais c'est pas possible!

-GRANGER!? Criais-je en même temps que Blaise

-Que…que …quoi? Mais qu'esse que vous faites chez moi?! Demanda-t-elle surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer : _**_Rien ne m'appartiens a part l'histoire, tous les personnages et autres dans ce genre appartiennent a J.K Rowling_

Note :_ J'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un connais un bêta qui pourrait m'aider à corriger mes chapitres. (Se fier à l'ordi c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée…) Les pensées seront en Italique. Et enfin, ça n'a pas rapport avec l'histoire mais bon, je l'écris quand même, je tenais a souhaiter bonne fête a tout ceux qui son né(e)s le jour de leur anniversaire xD_

PDV Hermione

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Granger? Demande un Drago exaspéré

-Oh, non! Qu'est-ce que **TU** fous là, **Malfoy, **dis-je en accentuant bien le Malfoy

-Je pense qu'on s'est trompé d'adresse, embarqua Zabini

-Mais, au juste, que faites vous dans un endroit moldu? Dis-je surprise

-On est bien au 1587 Green St? Intervint la femme blonde

-Oui, mais pourquoi? Demandais-je avec un haussement de sourcils

-Ma chérie, que se passe-t-il, pourquoi c'est si long? Demanda ma mère en arrivant

-Elizabeth, ne me reconnais-tu pas? Demanda la femme brune

-Cathelyn. Tu m'avais dit que vous viendriez plus tard, elle n'est pas encore prête! S'exclama ma mère

-Maman, tu connais ces gens, dis-je en me retournant

-Hermione, chérie viens a l'intérieur, nous devons parlez, fit-elle en entrant

-Quoi! Mais pourquoi? D'où connais-tu ces gens? Que font-ils à la maison? Qui n'est pas encore prête? Dis-je en un seul souffle

- Ma chérie, viens t'assoir, nous devons te parler.

Je fus donc contrainte à m'assoir dans le sofa avec elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me regarder comme si elle n'allait plus pouvoir le faire. Ce fut donc ainsi que je compris qui étaient ses gens et de qui elle parlait quand elle disait que quelqu'un n'était pas encore prêt. Elle parlait de moi, et ses gens étaient mes parents. N'étant pas tout-à-fait sûre de mon hypothèse je me retournai vers les gens assis en face de moi afin de les détailler. La jeune femme blonde avais des yeux bleus-gris tout comme Malfoy et l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle, elle était habillé d'une robe grise avec des talons hauts, ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur son dos et lui arrivaient aux hanches. L'homme a ses côté portait, quant à lui une veste noire avec des pantalons et souliers assortis, il avait des cheveux presque blancs, mais pas dus a la vieillesse, et avait un visage impassible. Lucius Malfoy. Et j'étais presque sûre que la femme a ses côté n'était nulle autre que Narcissa Malfoy. Malfoy junior, lui arborait un air tout aussi surpris que tout à l'heure. La jeune femme brune portait une robe bleue azur, elle avait une peau blanche et avait un air heureux sur le visage. L'homme qui se tenait a ses côté avait des cheveux noir, cout et des yeux verts. Il portait un ensemble semblable à celui de Malfoy Senior et Zabini -_Junior ?-_ portait un chandail vert. Il avait les mêmes yeux que l'homme qui se tenait aux côtés de la jeune femme brune, mais possédait les mêmes cheveux que la jeune femme brune. Ils ne me ressemblaient pas donc ils ne pouvaient pas être mes parents, me dis-je pour me rassurer.

-Hermione, je voulais encore attendre un peu, mais tu dois savoir que Cathelyn, elle montra la jeune femme brune, est ta véritable mère, me dit alors ma «mère»

-QUOI!? Nous exclamâmes Malfoy, Zabini et moi en même temps (les juniors bien sûr)

-Tu dois savoir que lorsque tu es née, Voldemort, jugeant les femmes inférieures aux hommes, a décidé que tu devais mourir, donc nous décidâmes de te faire passer pour morte a la naissance et de te confier à des moldu pour garantir ta sécurité, commença la dénommée Cathelyn

-Quoi! Mais je ne vous ressemble pas! Comment pourrais-je être votre fille? Je suis à Gryffondor! Et de tout manière vous étiez du côté de Voldemort durant la guerre donc, même si, et je dis bien SI vous êtes mes parent biologique je ne vous fais pas confiance! M'exclamais-je ahurie

-Premièrement, tu as reçu un sort à ta naissance pour changer ton apparence physique qui agira jusqu'à tes 17 ans donc dans quelques minutes, ensuite j'ai moi aussi été a Gryffondor et dernièrement, la famille Malfoy ainsi que la notre étions du côté de l'Ordre durant la guerre, Sévérus n'étais pas le seul à être un espion.

-QUOI! NON! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE! Nous écriâmes encore une fois Malfoy, Zabini et moi

Je venais de m'effondrer dans le canapé, quand une douce chaleur m'envahit. Le sort arrêtait de faire effet. Et je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

PDV Drago

_Sous le choc. Je suis sous le choc. Comment Granger peut-t-elle être la sœur de Blaise? C'est pas possible! Mais? Mais? Et si? SI c'était vrai? Par la barbe de Merlin, je ne veux même pas y penser! Je viens d'apprendre que la meilleure amie de mon pire ennemi est la sœur jumelle de mon meilleur ami! Attendez, ca veut dire qu'elle n'est pas une sang-de-bourbe, mais une sang-pur? Je vais m'évanouir. Pour elle c'est sur le point d'arriver… Attendez! Mais pourquoi elle brille?_

-Le sort va arrêter de faire effet, dis alors Cathelyn

Elle continua de briller puis, tout d'un coup ça s'arrêta et elle reprit conscience. Mais ce n'était plus Granger qui se tenait devant moi, c'était une jeune fille de 17 ans avec des cheveux d'un beau noir de jais, avec des yeux bleu-vert, une peau blanche et un corps plus développer… C'était un parfait mélange de Cathelyn et de Nathan (le père de Blaise) mais en plus belle…_Non mais ressaisi toi Drago! Cette fille est une Gryffondor! Amie de Potter! Une Miss-je-sais-tout! Elle n'est pas belle, de plus elle est la sœur de Blaise! _Je secouai ma tête et repris mes esprit car Granger - _ou plutôt Zabini-fille-_ venait de pousser un cri à en réveiller les morts.

PDV Hermione

Je clignai les yeux et la lumière m'aveugla; il y avait beaucoup trop de lumière, je du cligner des yeux de nombreuses fois afin de reprendre mes esprits. Il y avait cette femme, Cathelyn, qui me regardait les yeux presque exorbités et son mari, je présume, qui me regardait avec un sourire satisfait. Le couple Malfoy avait un air satisfait sur le visage et Malfoy Junior avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées en me regardant quand à Blaise, il me fixait intensément –_Eh! Mais attendez! Depuis quand je l'appelle Blaise?-_ avec un air ahuri sur son visage et mes «parents», eux, me regardaient fixement avec une expression d'hébétude sur le visage. J'étais mal a l'aise, je sentais que tout le monde me fixait et me dévisageait-_ J'ai un bouton ou quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me regarder comme ca? À croire que je suis une autre personne!-_ «À croire que je suis une autre personne... cette petite phrase résonna dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle de ce que j'avais pensé plus tôt; Le sort arrêtait de faire effet… Je me saisi d'un miroir, le plus proche c'est-à-dire celui qui trainais sur la petite table à côté du canapé, et me regardai

-HA!Criais-je ce qui sembla sortir Malfoy Junior de la lune

-Hein! Quoi! Quoi! Demanda-t-il

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Demandais-je secouée

-Le sort arrête de faire effet, ma chérie, dit ma «mère»,

-De…de…quoi tu parle? Non, non, NON! C'est impossible…Pas eux…Pas eux! Sanglotais-je

-Mais bon sang! De quoi parler vous? Qu'est-ce qui est impossible? S'exclama Zabini (_Tiens, c'est Zabini maintenant? Euh oui, mais tu es qui toi premièrement? Moi? Mais je suis ta conscience…)_

-Ma chérie, me murmura ma «mère», tu as bien deviné, c'est eux. Il s'agit bel et bien de tes parents biologiques…

-Mais de quoi vous parlez? S'écriairent Zabini (_Pas un mot «conscience»)_ et Malfoy Junior en même temps

-Blaise, nous t'avions parlé de ta sœur, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Zabini Senior

-Oui père, mais je ne comprends toujours pas…avoua-t-il perdu

-Attendez! Non c'est impossible! S'écria Malfoy Junior en se levant

-JE NE COMPRENDS PAS! S'exclama encore une fois Zabini Junior en se levant

-Par la barbe de Merlin Blaise! N'as-tu donc pas compris que c'est Granger ta sœur?! Dit Malfoy Junior avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix

-Que…que…quoi…que…que…elle…c'est…que...Elle est ma sœur? demanda-t-il comme un disque rayé

-Drago! On ne parle pas comme ça à quelqu'un et de quelqu'un! S'exclama son père

-Et surtout si ce quelqu'un est présent, et encore en état de choc, ajouta la femme qui se tenait à ses côté, enchantée, je suis Narcissa Malfoy, se présenta-t-elle, voici mon mari Lucius – elle désigna Lucius-, voici mon fils Drago – elle montra Malfoy Junior-, voici Cathelyn Zabini, ci présent c'est Nathan Zabini – elle désigna l'homme aux côté de Cathelyn-, l'époux de Cathelyn et finalement voici Blaise Zabini. Je suis ta marraine et nous allons passer le reste des vacances au manoir avec vous.

-Je…heu…NON! Hurlais-je en me levant, il est hors de question que je sois votre fille! Vous n'êtes en rien ma famille et je refuse de vous accompagner dans votre manoir et de rester avec **eux! **Dis-je en pointant à tour de rôles Malfoy Junior et Zabini Junior, et en colère

-Premièrement Annabeth, tu… commenças le dénommé Nathan

-Hermione, le coupais-je, je m'appelle Hermione!

- Non! Tu t'appelles Annabeth Léanor Zabini, Hermione Rose Granger n'était qu'un nom fictif que Mr er Mme Granger t'on donné afin de masquer véritablement tes origines! Affirma le dénommé Nathan

S'en était trop pour moi, car je transplanai au Parc, c'était le seul endroit susceptible de me calmer et le seul où personne ne viendrai me chercher, enfin presque personne…

PDV Drago

_Nom de Merlin! Granger! C'est Granger! C'est elle la sœur de Blaise! Par la barbe de merlin dites-moi que c'est une blague, même si je ne trouve pas ça vraiment drôle… Mais attendez, ca veut dire que je vais devoir vivre dans le même manoir que Granger (-Ou plutôt Zabini, non? Heu t'es qui? Moi? Mais personne, voyons!) pendant tout un été? ET sans pouvoir la tuer? SI ca se trouve c'est elle qui va me tuer! Ouais, faudrait peut être que je reste concentrer sur la discussion, non?_ Mon parrain, Nathan, venait de dire quelque chose ou j'ai compris le nom : Annabeth Léanor Zabini – _Oulla!, il hausse la voix c'est mal partit pour cette Annabeth Et! Mais attendez qui cette Annabeth? C'est un beau nom, non? _(Haha, jeu de mot xD) –

-Annabeth Léanor Zabini, Hermione Rose Granger n'était qu'un nom fictif que Mr er Mme Granger t'on donné afin de masquer véritablement tes origines! Dit-il

Et Hermione transplana.

PDV Blaise

_Hermione, ma sœur. Ma sœur. MA sœur… Ma sœur… Non, mais c'est une blague! C'est impossible! _J'ai pas écouter toute la conversation, mais j'ai retenu l'essentiel Hermione est ma sœur, elle s'appelle Annabeth Léanor Zabini. Et par-dessus tout j'ai vu l'essentiel : elle a changée d'apparence, elle est un mélange entre ma mère et mon père.- _Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire… C'est trop d'informations en même temps! – _Père a haussé le ton et je pense qu'il n'aurait pas dut car elle transplana.

_PDV Drago_

Hermione – _ou plutôt Annabeth, quel beau nom! Ho, mais tais toi!- _ tranplana je ne sais où, et Nathan fut surpris et en resta éberlué. Soudain, l'espèce de truc moldu qui sert à prévenir les gens de leur arrivée sonna et la porte s'ouvrit vivement sur deux personnes; une moldue de notre âge _- plutôt jolie- _et un moldu de notre âge aussi. Ils étaient en train de parler joyeusement. La jeune femme ne nous remarqua pas et son compagnon non plus car elle s'écria :

-Salut Ély, Salut Rob!

-Bonjour Mr et Mme Granger, salua plus poliment son ami

-Oh, bonjour Silver, Jason. Dit sobrement Mme Granger je vous présente Narcissa, Lucius Drago, Cathelyn, Nathan et Blaise

-Heu, bonjour? Dit la prénommée Silver, où est Mione? Je sais je suis en retard, mais bon! Il a fallut que j'aille chercher Jason dans sa chambre! Il se mettait beau pour Geneviève, non? Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin-d'œil

-Silver! Murmura ledit Jason

-Les enfants! S'écria M. Granger d'un air amusé..? Ce n'est pas le moment…

-Mais où est-elle allée? Je ne lui ai pas donné l'autorisation de partir! Annabeth Léanor Zabini, tu vas me payer cette insolence ! cria Nathan

-Tu n'en feras rien! C'est de ta faute si elle est partie, tu n'avais pas a lui déballer tout sa en pleine figure, elle était choqué et surprise! Aimerais-tu qu'on te dise sans aucune délicatesse que tu es une sang-pur et que tu t'appelle Annabeth Léanor Zabini, que toute ta vie n'était qu'un mensonge? Que tes parents ne le sont pas réellement? Espèce de sombre idiot! Maintenant elle ne va pas vouloir venir!

-Heu, désoler de vous déranger mais j'aimerais savoir de qui vous parlez? Qui est cette Annabeth? ET où est Hermione? L'interrompit Silver

-Silver, tu te rappelle de ce que Mione t'a dit a toi et a Jason lors de ses 16 ans?

-Quelle était une sorcière, qu'elle détestait face-de-serpent, que Ron était vraiment nul en potion que même un certain Longdubat était meilleur que lui? Demanda-t-elle

S'en fut trop pour Blaise et pour moi, car nous partîmes a rires bruyamment, en entendant ce que «Mione» avait déclaré a sur ses amis à ses amis

-Oui, c'est à peu près cela, dit M. Granger, chez les sorciers les gens sont noble en raison de leur sang, les sang-pur sont les plus noble et les né-moldu les moins noble, d'accord?

-Oui, mais quel rapport avec cette Annabeth et l'endroit où se trouve Mione? Demanda le moldu

- Il se trouve que Mione e découvert quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu savoir, commença M. Granger

-Et que quelqu'un lui a dit trop rapidement, enchaina Cathelyn. Enchanter de rencontrer des amis d'A...Hermione, je suis Cathelyn voici Blaise, mon fils, Nathan, mon mari, Drago, mon filleul, Lucius et Narcissa.

-Enchanter, je suis Jason et voici Silver. Maintenant, il se retourna ver M. Granger, peut-on savoir où se trouve Hermione?

-Nous ne le savons pas Silver, elle a disparu tout a l'heure quand elle a appris ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu entendre.

-Comment ca disparue? Elle à transplaner, n'est-ce pas? Affirma la moldue

-Oui, mais on ne sait où…elle ne pouvait pas croire cela, et maintenant elle va nous en vouloir et par-dessus tout elle est partit dans un endroit qui peut être n'importe où! S'exclama Elizabeth

-Vous avez essayé la fête foraine, le carrefour, la bibliothèque de Londres, la librairie L&Cie?

-Non, elle vient de partir mais c'est une bonne idée

-Sinon vous pouvez l'appeler sur son cellulaire ou sinon utiliser le GPS qui s'y trouve pour la localiser… -_Cellulaire? GPS? Fête foraine? Carrefour? Mais c'est quoi tous ces trucs? ET cette chose, un CPS , comment ca peut les aider à la localiser ( Les? Ben oui! Je vais tout de même pas les aider à trouver Granger! _Zabini…! Granger! Zabini! Granger, et de toute façon tu peux pas te taire? C'est pas que j'en ai assez c'est juste que je dois trouver un moyen de te faire aller consulter une phsycomage pour que tu arrête de me parler… Humpf!) 

-Excuser-moi, mais de quoi vous parlez? Les interrompit mon père

-C'est des choses moldues, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, lui répondit Silver

-Pardon?

-Ben oui! Vous êtes un sorcier! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la face!

-Bon, je pense que je vais partir chez moi, Gene… Je dois aller parler a Geneviève, dit Jason

-Traitre! Bon d'accord! Dis lui bien qu'elle m'appelle, d'accord? Lui dit Silver

-Oui, bon au revoir. Bonne journée M. et Mme Granger et a vous aussi, nous dit-il en se retournant

-Au revoir, lui dîmes tous en cœur

-Bon maintenant il faut retourner au travail, nous devons retrouver Hermione, s'exclama Mme Granger

Donc mes parent et ceux de Blaise partirent avec les Granger a tous les endroits qu'ils avaient énuméré nous laissent donc Blaise, moi et Silver restâmes seul dans une maison moldu. Quand ils partirent, cette Silver nous proposa d'écouter de la télévision, devant notre air incompris elle ajouta :

-Sa sert a voir des images enregistrés les une a la suite des autres.

En voyant qu'on ne répondait pas elle s'assis sur le canapé, pris quelque chose sur la table de chevet et appuya sur quelque chose, et le truc moldu qui se tenait en face de nous s'anima et on pu voir des gens en arrière qui se parlaient entre eux et qui faisaient des choses bizarres.

-Sa s'appelle une série télé, nous expliqua-t-elle, les gens qu'on voit en se moment sont payer pour dire ce qu'ils disent et ensuite ils vont dire les choses en face d'une caméra, ce qui permet d'enregistrer ce qu'ils disent, et ensuite des antennes, sa sert a diffuser quelque chose dans la télévision, vont les diffuser dans la télévision et ensuite les gens qui en possèdent une vont pouvoir voir les scènes enregistrer.

-Ah, d'accord! S'exclama Blaise

Pendant un quart d'heure nous regardâmes la télévision, puis ensuite nos parents et les Grangers arrivèrent sans aucun résultat, ils ne l'avaient toujours pas trouvé

-Elle n'est pas a la bibliothèque, au carrefour, chez L&Cie, a la fête foraine et son signal GPS n'est pas disponible pour le moment

-Mais où peut-elle bien..! Mais oui! Comment ai-je pu ne pas penser a sa!

-Quoi, que se passe-t-il Silver? Demanda Mme Granger inquiète

-Elle est au parc! Elle y allait toujours avec Olivier… Et elle y va toujours!

-Olivier..? demanda Blaise, perplexe

-Tu devrais y aller Silver, elle est trop remonté contre nous en ce moment, j'ai pas envie qu'elle re-disparaisse encore une fois, dit M. Granger en ignorant l'intervention de Blaise

-Allez-y avec Silver les garçons, peut-être qu'elle passera sa colère sur vous plutôt que sur nous…dit-mon père avec un air je-ne-sais-pas

Nous dûmes donc y aller avec elle car même si ma mère s'était énervé contre mon père elle avait néanmoins approuvé. Quand nous arrivâmes au parc nous vîmes au loin une silhouette féminine qui se balancer sur une espèce de truc moldu avec des corde métalliques

-Mione n'est pas là, allé on peut retourner chez elle, dit Silver avec un air désoler sur le visage

-Comment ça elle n'est pas là? C'est pas elle là-bas? Dit Blaise en pointant la silhouette

-Mais non! Cette fille a des cheveux noirs et une peau très pâle.

-Ben c'est ça! C'est Hermione! Ou Annabeth, appelle-la comme tu voudras! Lui dit Blaise

-Annabeth..? Mais de quoi tu parles! Hermione s'appelle Hermione! Elle a des cheveux aubrun et la peau bronzée! Éclata Silver

-Blaise, je crois que t'as fait une gaffe…

-Okay! Maintenant **Vous **allez tout m'expliquer, de la raison pour laquelle Mione a décidé de partir à la raison pour laquelle vous la chercher. Et pas de **MAIS, **je connais Hermione par cœur et je sais que s'il y a une chose qu'elle ne ferait jamais c'est bien de quitter sa famille sans raison!

-Tu veux la vérité? ET bien tu vas l'avoir! Hermione a été adopté, elle ne s'appelle pas vraiment Hermione, mais bien Annabeth et un sort lui a été lancé quand elle était encore un bébé pour changer son apparence, de plus elle est la sœur jumelle de Blaise! T'es contente!? Lui dis-je (_Tu n'as pas été un peu dur avec elle? Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de comprendre pourquoi son amie était partie- Oh, non! Pas encore! – Oui, oui! C'est encore toi! – Laisse-moi tanquille ok?_)

-QUOI! Dit-elle Mais c'est pas vrai!

**_A suivre…_**

_Merci pour vos review, et pour répondre à une de vos questions, non elle n'aura rien à voir avec les autres en son genre… AU début c'était censé être dans le même style mais finalement j'ai réussi à modifier l'histoire. Et encore désoler pour les fautes…_

_ alias M_


	3. Chapter 3

Salut! (S'il y a encore des lecteurs, bien sûr)

_Premièrement, ceci n'est pas un chapitre._

Deuxièmement, Je tien d'abord a préciser que je n'abandonne **pas** la fic! Non! Ce mot est seulement pour vous avertir que malgres mon retard, j'ai décidée de continuer ( et mon syndrome de la page blanche), j'ai décider que j'allais prendre un peu d'avance pour ma fic donc je vais écrire les chapitres jusqu'au chapitre 15 environ (il y aura environ 20-25 chapitres) et ensuite je vais tout publier pour Noel (un plus tôt peut-être).

Merci d'Avoir pris le temps de lire ceci :)

alias M


	4. Chapter 4 (3)

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartiens sauf l'histoire et la mise en page. Tout appartient a J.K Rowling

Note :

1. J'ai changé le nom de Drago je ne vais plus l'appeler «Drago» mais bien «Draco». Les pensées d'Hermione sont entre parantaise et celles de drago entre – et - .

2. Même si plusieurs chapitre sont déjà écrit, il vous faudra attendre une semain entre chaque chapitre pour que je m'occupe de la correction. S'il vous plait! Passer outre les fautes de ce chapitre car je ne l'ai pas encore corriger!

3. Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews j'ai vraiment été toucher par vos encouragement et aussi que je n'abandonerais jamais cette fic.

4. J'aimerais avoir votre opinion; devrais-je mettre les note d'auteur par raport à des répliques ou des citation a la fin du chapitre et mettre une puce pour le signaler ou devrais-je mettre les commentaires entre parenthèse dans le texte?

5. Avez-vous passé un joyeux Noel ( Finalement on est pas mort, hein?)? Qu'allez vous faire pour le nouvel an? Moi et pour le nouvel ans je vais le passer tranquillement dans ma chère ville…

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**POV Hemione/Annabeth**

Perdue… Trahie… Abandonnée... Voilà comment je me sens face à la déclaration de mon père biologique. Mon père biologique... Je ne peux pas le croire. On m'a menti pendant toute ma vie. Les gens que je croyais être mes parents m'ont trahi, ils m'ont caché la pire chose au monde. Je ne suis pas leur fille. Je suis la fille d'un couple de gens au sang pur, la sœur jumelle du meilleur ami de mon pire ennemi… (_La sœur jumelle du meilleur ami du pire ennemi de mon meilleur ami et de moi-même dans ce cas, non? Comme on dit; les amis de mes amis sont mes amis, et les amis de mes ennemis sont mes ennemis. Pourquoi? Pourquoi, ils on décider de me cacher la vérité? Ils n'avaient pas le droit! Ils ne pouvaient pas! Ils m'ont abandonné, dans une fosse aux serpents! Enfin, pas pour ta mère biologique… Tu sais, je ne pense, pas que nous leur en voulions, je pense simplement que la partie qui dirige ta tête, qui n'est pas moi bien sûr, est un peu perdue en se moment. Primo, tu n'arrives pas à reconnaitre que tes « vrais » parents n'avaient pas le choix pour te quitter, secundo, tu ne veux pas reconnaitre que les Granger sont et resterons toujours tes parents dans ton cœur. Tertio, tu n'as toujours pas mangé aujourd'hui et moi j'ai faim, et pour finir tu n'as même pas pris la peine de parler avec le couple Zabini afin de savoir pourquoi ils sont revenus te voir. Me voir! Pff! Pense plutôt m'arracher de force à ma vie! Je pense que tu as raison, ils vont t'obliger à aller à leur manoir passer le reste des vacances jusqu'au début de ta formation d'Auror qui aura lieu au début du mois de septembre. Tu sais que tu ne m'aides pas, là? Qui a dit que j'étais là pour t'aider? Moi tout ce que je veux c'est que tu arrêtes de penser parce qu'en ce moment tu nous fais mal a la tête…) _Je ne voulais plus y penser, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait placé un pieu dans mon cœur et qu'il s'amusait à le faire tourner et qu'il s'amusait de ma souffrance… Des fois, je pense vraiment que la vie ou le destin est contre nous, il y a eu la Guerre contre Voldemort, la mort de toutes ces personnes qui ne voulaient que le bien, qui ne cherchaient qu'à vivre une vie tranquille; Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter, Dumbledore, Severus Rogue et tants d'autres… Le destin d'Harry, celui qui a survécu ou l'élu, ce destin qui lui a valu la perte des ses parents àl'âge d'un an, qui a fait en sorte qu'il doive dès ses 11 ans se battre contre Voldemort, qui lui a valu de perdre son parrain pendant 13 ans pour le retrouver lors de sa troisième année afin de le reperdre de nouveau a l'âge de 16 ans, celui qui a fait en sorte qu'il doive vivre chez sa tante et chez son oncle qui pourtant le détestait, ce destin qui l'a fait mûrir plus vite, qui nous a fait mûrir plus vite, quia fait en sorte qu'on doive toujours rester sur nos gardes pour rester en vie, celui qui a fait que nous n'ayons pas une vie normale… Voldemort… Celui qui a fait de ce monde un enfer pendant bine des années, qui c'est amusé de la souffrance d'autrui, qui a imposé des idéaux sur la pureté du sang… Celui qui a voulu tuer toutes les personnes «sang-de-bourbes» pour des raisons infondés, pour se venger de son père qui était moldu et qui n'a pas voulut s'occuper de lui et de sa mère, celui qui m'a empêcher de vivre avec ma famille biologique… Famille qui n'a pu s'occuper de moi car elle était sous l'emprise de Voldemort, famille qui ignore tout de moi et qui essaye de me reprendre aux Granger, la famille qui s'est occuper de moi depuis toujours. Tout est de la faute de cette maudite guerre et de Voldemort, toutes ces morts, toutes ses souffrances, toutes ces vie déchirer par la perte d'un être cher, toutes ces personnes parties trop tôt, toutes ces personnes atteintes de maladies incurables ou inconnues*, tout, Tout, TOUT! Tout est de la faute d'une personne qui maintenant est morte et disparu.

N'y tenant plus, je fondis en larmes. Pleurer n'avait jamais été une option pour moi, car je ne voulais jamais montrer mes faiblesses a quelqu'un car c'était courir le risque de se faire blesser pas une personne dans un moment de faiblesse. Ce n'est que quand j'entendis des éclats de voix que je me relevai et que j'arrêtai de pleurer. Les silhouette m'étaient familière et ce n'est que quand je les reconues que je me figeais et que je mis a les dévisager, sans doute pas très gentiment.

**POV Draco**

« — Quoi? Tu n'es pas sérieux, non? C'est impossible! Tu mens!

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de mentir? Crois moi, je n'apprécie pas particulièrement que se soit cette miss-je-sais-tout qui soit la filleule de mes parent et la sœur de Blais mais malgrés tout je vais devoir faire avec surtout si elle doit venir avec nous passer le reste des vacances d'été.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Jamais Hermione ne voudra aller quelque part avec vous, elle ne vous connaît pas! Elle ne vous fait pas confiance! Pourquoi maintenant?

- Maintenant?

- Oui! Pourquoi vous avez décidé de la reprendre! Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laisser vivre sa vie SANS vous? Demanda-t-elle en colère

- Pour l'héritage…dit Blaise. Dans les condition pour pouvoir hériter de la fortune familiale Zabini il est écrit, et je cite, _De plus, pour pouvoir hériter de la fortune familiale les héritiers sont tenus d'avoir vécu dans le manoir Zabini pendant une année entière afin de pouvoir savoir s'il sont en mesure d'en hériter, _ce qui veut dire que pour que je puisse avoir accès a mon héritage moi et HERMIONE devront vivre dans le manoir Zabini avec mon père et ma mère et ce sans nous entretuer!

- Oh, mec… Tu pense que c'est pour cette raison que ta mère tenait a nous faire venir vivre au Manoir pendant les prochaines semaines? Demandais-je, car honnêtement je ne pensais pas plus survivre que lui

- Oh..laissa échapper Silver, je pense que Mione va bientôt mourir si vous continuer comme ca. On est arriver! Annonca-t-elle d'un ton plus…joyeux?

Génial! Je n'avait pas remarquer que nous nous tenions a 1 mètre d'Hermione-Annabeth _– Il faudrait vraiment qu'on songue a choisir comment elle va s'apeller, ca commence a être énervent de toujours dire et penser Hermione-Annabeth… Parce que tu veux l'apeller pas son prénom? Aw (Own) c'est trop chou! A quand le mariage? Est-ce que je pourrais sortir pour aller sur ton épaule durant la cérémonie? Tu sais au cas où tu ne saches plus quoi dire comme ca je pourais toujours te le dicter! Heum… Je pense que tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités car jamais un mariage entre elle moi arrivera. Mais n'oublie pas mon cher que je suis toi, donc si ce sont mes rêves, cela veux dire que ce sont les tiens aussi- _Je choisi de ne pas répondre a ma concience après cela- et qu'elle nous regardait pas très gentiment, enfin moi et Blaise.

* * *

Je sais! Je sais! Ce n'est pas très long comme chapitre, même très cour, mais que voulez-vous? En tout cas, je vais surement revenir sur ce chapitre pour le corriger bientôt donc pas de tomates!

M.


End file.
